Неиспользуемые звуковые файлы
Здесь перечислены звуковые файлы, которые отсутствуют в самой игре, но присутствующие в файлах. Комната тестирования музыки (Sound Test) Если идти вверх от перекрёстка с пространственным сундуком в лесу Сноудина, имея значение "fun", равное 65, есть шанс 50% встретить на пути комнату «Sound Test». В меню есть три коротких семпла, и один трек. Если выбрать трек, то выбор нельзя будет отменить. Meat Factory Meat Factory — короткий, автоматизированный семпл с названием «mus_st_meatfactory» в файлах игры. Happy Town Happy Town — короткий, весёлый семпл с названием «mus_st_happytown» в файлах игры. Trouble Dingle Trouble Dingle — это семпл, состоящий из множества коротких, случайных автоматизированных 8-битных шумов, название в файлах «mus_st_troubledingle». Gaster's Theme Gaster's Theme — мистический трек, выбор которого нельзя отменить. После недолгого прослушивания этого трека, комната остановит проигрывание музыки и покажет надпись «Спасибо за ваш отзыв!», после чего вернёт протагониста в комнату в которой он был. В файлах игры трек называется «mus_st_him». Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans Другие файлы abc_123_a Этот файл содержит преобразование текста в речь (функция text-to-speech в синтезаторе FL Studio 11), в котором слушателя просят не выкладывать секреты и спойлеры в интернет. Этот файл всегда находится наверху из-за алфавитного порядка в папках, что делает его более заметным, чем все остальные файлы формата .ogg, которые в начале содержат либо mus_, либо snd_. Начиная с версии Undertale v.1.001, звук в этом файле изменился на прерывистый смех, скорее всего, потому что все секреты игры были выложены на некоторых источниках. mus_smile Этот трек проигрывается только в комнате «room_gaster», в которой имеется «запись номер 17» об одном из экспериментов В. Д. Гастера. В неё можно войти, только изменив файл сохранения или использовав режим отладки. Этот трек звучит искривлённым, однако, если его ускорить на 1000%, он будет похож на реверс смеха Маффет. Содержит некоторые части замедленного трека abc_123_a. grandpasemi Этот аудиофайл был найден в демо-версии Undertale, под названием «grandpasemi», и напоминает начало саундтрека «Metal Crusher». В Undertale v1.001 этот аудиофайл был назван «grandpatemi» и является звуковым спецэффектом, проигрывающимся, когда Темми невозможно дать Хлопья Темми. Дедушка Семи — вырезанный персонаж, который мог быть дедушкой Папируса и Санса. Его имя «Семи», возможно является отсылкой на шрифт «''Semi Serif». В исходниках демо-версий Undertale, есть данные о том, что звонок на телефон от Альфис в лесу Сноудина должен был быть от дедушки Семи: Undertale Demo; Скрипт '''SCR_GAMESTART, 'строка 153: «''//10 —-> GrandpaSemi (Hello... id like a large pepperoni pizza...)» Неизвестно, был ли этот персонаж вырезан, или это был просто концепт. mus_kingdescription Звучащая более величественно вариация саундтрека «Determination», которую нельзя услышать нигде в игре. Судя по названию файла, этот трек должен был проигрываться, когда главный герой проигрывает бой Асгору, или вступает в бой с ним. Файл mus_snoresymphony частично повторяет мелодию этого трека. mus_dance_of_dog Этот аудиофайл проигрывается в ошибочной комнате, в которой есть танцующая Надоедливая собака. В эту ошибочную комнату можно зайти, если изменить файл сохранения. mus_sigh_of_dog Этот аудиофайл проигрывается в ошибочной комнате, в которой есть спящая Надоедливая собака. В эту ошибочную комнату можно войти, если изменить файл сохранения. mus_star В этом аудиофайле используется Soundfont из SNES-игры ''«Star Fox». Тоби Фокс написал, что данный трек должен был проигрываться, когда Сферы Мэджика превращаются в лечащие сердца. Но из-за того, что музыка Ядра проигрывается и во время боя — трек мог вызывать ошибки, из-за чего Тоби убрал его. Трек немного похож на «Dogsong», имеет небольшое сходство с «Memory». mus_f_part3 Является неиспользованным фрагментом саундтрека «Your Best Nightmare», в котором присутствуют различные звуковые спецэффекты. Вместо него, в саундтреке использовались файлы «mus_f_part1», «mus_f_part2», «mus_repeat_1» и «mus_repeat_2». Скорее всего, это было сделано, чтобы бой не был таким длинным, или потому что были планы сделать четвёртую секцию для этого саундтрека при битве, но трек был уже закончен. Интересен факт того, что в альбоме саундтреков Undertale, этот саундтрек в конце повторяет первую часть. mus_f_finale_1 Является неиспользованным фрагментом саундтрека «Finale». Вместо него проигрывается «mus_f_finale_1_l». Является просто укороченной вариацией первой части саундтрека «Finale», который нужно было вставить, когда игрок перезапускает игру после смерти во второй части битвы с Фотошоп Флауи. «mus_f_finale_1_l» очень похож на «mus_f_finale_1», однако, «l» стоит, обозначая то, что файл более длинный. mus_piano Этот аудиофайл является саундтреком «Good Night» из альбома «Undertale Soundtrack» и проигрывается только в конце демо-версии Undertale. Возможно, этот аудиофайл должен был проигрываться в конце Истинного Пацифистского пути, но вместо него там проигрывается «Memory». mus_ruinspiano Этот аудиофайл является замедленной версией саундтрека «Ruins» с изменённой мелодией. Возможно, он должен был проигрываться во время телефонного звонка в Нейтральном пути, но вместо него там проигрывается «An Ending». Вне игры Alphys Lab (Не используется) Ранняя версия трека для лаборатории Альфис, которая не была завершена из-за сходства с мелодией лаборатории из другой игры. В игре данный файл заменён на «Alphys».This is an early unfinished version of Alphys’ lab. It sounded too similar to a certain lab song from another game, so I scrapped it. While I think the new one fits Alphys more, the last part of this one is actually pretty cool. — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016. Undyne Battle (Не используется) Ранняя версия трека для боя с Андайн, пока её личность не была конкретизирована. В игре данный трек заменён на «Spear of Justice», так как он не даёт чувствовать, что Андайн героически бьёт слушателя в лицо.I think this is the most finished-sounding of all the unused tracks. I made this before I really knew Undyne’s personality, so while the arrangement is good, I felt like it didn’t sound enough like being heroically punched in the face. — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016. Dog Hole (Не используется)«''Dog Hole''» — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016. Dogtroid (Не используется) Этот трек якобы должен был играть, если игрок пройдёт игру слишком быстро и он смог бы увидеть надоедливого Пса в бикини.Сначала я хотел сделать танцующего надоедливого пса в бикини, если игрок пробежит всю игру. — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября, 2016. Undertale (Не используется) Неиспользованная версия «Undertale (трек)». Эта версия была сделана на основе фильма Красная черта,@Phos_ That's actually correct. — Toby Fox. Twitter. September 13, 2016. который вдохновил Тоби Фокса изменить стиль игры, который стал основой для «Memory».Before the song “UNDERTALE” was completed, it went through a completely different iteration. This version sounds a bit more sad, which I think would have been less effective. It wasn’t until I heard a certain song that I was inspired to completely change the chords and guitar accompaniment. This new guitar accompaniment then served as the basis for “Memory,” so we have a lot to thank that inspiring song for. — Undertale Tumblr. 13 сентября 2016 года Patient Этот незавершённый трек предназначался для Homestuck, который использовал бы лейтмотив «Doctor».не собираюсь где-либо использовать это — Тоби ФоксTumblr 9 октября 2012 года Позже этот трек был переделан в «Another Medium» для Undertale. Примечания de:Nicht verwendete Musikstücke en:Unused Music Tracks es:Pistas de música no usadas fr:Musiques non-utilisées pl:Niedostępne Miejsca Категория:Музыка Категория:Вырезанный контент